


Monsters Ianto Has Known

by kita (thekita)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekita/pseuds/kita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and I share an unapologetic love of monsters. Five drabbles on the theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Ianto Has Known

_  
_

1\. Myfanwy

They let her out of the hub once a month; by the dark of the moon, she’s only another shadow in the night sky. Early on, they’d tried a perception filter, but she chewed the tag off her neck, spat it at Ianto’s feet.

From the roof’s edge he watches her, riding the clouds in ever expanding circles, until the vertigo makes him sway.

Jack squeezes his shoulder; comfort, ground. “You know she always comes back.”

“Yes sir,” Ianto says. “I just don’t understand why.”

Jack closes his eyes against the stars. Whispers, “Where else is she going to go?”

  
2\. Weevils

They come through the Rift naked, smooth and genderless as dolls. Ianto needs the stun gun to clothe them, but they never do try to undress.

He tosses them each the same pound of raw meat, four times a day, until the third Weevil on the left stops eating altogether. Soon, it shrinks in on itself, hissing like a roach when Ianto passes its cage.

“If you don’t eat, you’ll die,” Ianto tells it. He pours ketchup over the food, slides the tray beneath the glass, waits.

And the Weevil eats, then stares unblinking at Ianto until he fetches more.

  
3\. Meat

Ianto decides its song did Jack in. Loud and lonesome, a misplaced echo.

A year ago he’d told Jack about a dragon sighting in Los Angeles.

“America has too much crazy stuff for us to bother. Besides, where would we keep a dragon?”

For this though, Jack was willing to make room. Ianto carefully refuses to consider a common history of chains and torture as the reason.

He covers the warehouse in gasoline, lights the matches. He stands guard all through the night as it burns, choking around the stench of rot and fire, humming scraps from an old lullaby.

  
4\. Lisa

He can’t bring himself to kill her, even as he realizes that she will kill him first. Instead, he stares at the scar across her forehead beneath unfamiliar blonde curls, and thinks of Frankenstein. He wants to laugh. There is so much blood.

He can still clean this up.

 _Run_ , he tries to say, but Jack is faster on the draw than he will ever be.

Two days later, Jack is shot. He lies bleeding out in the dirt, and just before he dies, Ianto bends to whisper in his ear. “I hope it hurts, you son of a bitch.”

  
5\. Jack

Ianto isn’t sure how he finds his way into Jack’s bed, only that he keeps coming back.

Killing hands caress Ianto’s dick, unmarred skin shivers under Ianto’s mouth; each time Ianto counts the places where the scars ought to be.

Jack fucks him cruel and precise, a scalpel that cuts him wide and leaves him gasping. But he prays Ianto’s name when he comes, and after, he presses a kiss over Ianto’s heart.

Sometimes, Ianto wakes just before dawn, and finds Jack staring out his window. In the half light, he is pale, immense, motionless; a beautiful and terrible thing.

  
-End


End file.
